


We Always Tried To Share

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: When Eggsy left the house that day, there were at least ten Christmas biscuits left in the tin. So why is it that he know has to fight Harry for the last one?





	We Always Tried To Share

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 23: There’s one Christmas cookie left, so I challenge you, winner takes the cookie

Eggsy walked through the front door, taking shelter from the cold wind that had picked up outside. He took off his coat, put it on the hanger in the front hall closet, and walked into the sitting room, where Harry was sitting with Daisy in his lap, watching a movie.

“Hello there, my loves, what are we watching?” He took a seat on the arm of the sofa, and leaned down to kiss his husband hello, while stroking his sister’s hair back.

“We’re watching _Fantasia_! There’s a hippo that does ballet!” Daisy sounded very excited, having started ballet classes the month before.

“Is that so, princess? And Harry has been re-designated to be your throne?”

“Yup!” She went back to watching the movie, ignoring the adults around her.

“Alright then. And what about you, are you enjoying the movie as much as she is?”

“It was one of my favourites as a child, I’ll have you know. And the classical music is something she should get more familiar with, now that she is on her way to become a prima ballerina.” Harry looked fondly at the small child sitting in his lap. He had never entertained the idea of having children of his own, between being gay, as well as a Kingsman agent there simply wasn’t the option to start a family, and caring for Daisy was, in his opinion, the perfect scenario. Take care of a lovely young lady, and, when it was time, hand her back to her parent before he got too exhausted or unnerved.

Eggsy got up from the sofa, and took off his suit jacket. “Okay, I’m going to get changed, and then we can think about what we should have for dinner. Did mum call? Is she picking up Daisy tonight or tomorrow?”

“Your mother called earlier, and apparently she and Tom are stuck in traffic somewhere around Edinburgh. By the time they’d arrive, Daisy would be long asleep, so I told her to come by for breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Great, thanks, love. I’ll be back downstairs in five minutes.” Eggsy climbed the stairs, and went into his and Harry’s bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

\------

After dinner they sat down on the sofa to watch _Fantasia 2000_ , which they all agreed wasn’t as good as the first one, but still plenty enjoyable. Eggsy walked into the kitchen, to get them all a little treat before sending Daisy to bed.

He had hidden a tin of biscuits from his mother behind the flour, highly aware of Harry’s sweet-tooth. Michelle only made a limited amount for Christmas, using her mother’s recipe, and the biscuits were a definite holiday highlight. Eggsy stepped on a stool, moved the jars of flour and sugar to the side, and grabbed the blue tin, which felt… worryingly light. Opening it, he saw that there were only four biscuits left.

“Harry!” He took the tin with him into the sitting room. “Care to explain why there are only four biscuits left? I’m pretty sure there were at least ten this morning.” He put the biscuits on the side table, and crossed his arms in front of him.

“I have absolutely no idea, my love. As you know, you’re the only one who even knows where the biscuits are hidden.”

“You could have looked for them. After all, you were home before me.” He looked at Daisy, who was watching the argument they were having, rather than the end of the movie. “Spill, Dais. Did you and Harry have some extra biscuits today?”

“No? One per day.” She looked back at Harry, who smiled at her, and nodded. Very slightly, but still enough for Eggsy to catch him at it.

“Unbelievable, you are. Fine then. One each, and the last one’s for me, because you didn’t wait. There.” He handed one biscuit to Daisy, and one to Harry, and went back to place the tin on the dining room table. Reaching into it, he grabbed the second to last biscuit, and went back into the sitting room.

\------

After he put Daisy to bed, and read her a story - they were currently going through all the original Grimm’s Fairy Tales, Harry went back downstairs, to join Eggsy on the sofa.

“You know, I still think it would be only fair, if we split the last biscuit between us tomorrow morning.”

Eggsy regarded him with a look of utter disbelief. “Excuse you?” He sat up properly, to better turn his scolding look onto Harry. “You ate almost all of the Christmas biscuits, and now you want me to share my last one? Thing again, Hart.”

“Alright, let’s make it fair then. I’ll play you for it.”

“That is not fair! You ate your share, and now you want mine. No, thank you, leave me the hell alone with this shite.” Eggsy slouched back onto the sofa, watching the movie he had selected while Harry was upstairs with Daisy.

“Come on, Eggsy. One game of chess to determine who deserves the prize.”

“As if you didn’t know you would win in a round of chess. This would only be fair if we were playing Super Mario Kart.”

“No, you see, you would have an unfair advantage over me.” Harry gestured to the eye patch he wore ever since V-Day.

“Well, then I guess you just have to live with the lack of biscuits until next year. Too bad.”

Harry took a nearby pillow, and hit Eggsy in the face with it. He laughed at the expression Eggsy wore, before he was attacked with a pillow himself.

“This how it is, then? Fine! Absolutely no problem, you sugar crazed old man!”

He jumped onto Harry, and they both toppled off the sofa onto the ground. They were both laughing, and had almost calmed down, when Harry seized the opportunity to flip Eggsy onto his back, looming over him. “I see you’ve weakened, Eggsy. I guess the last biscuit shall be mine.” He made to stand up, when his husband swept his legs from under him, having him crash back down on the floor.

“Only in your dreams.”

Their fighting resumed, interrupted by bursts of laughter and the occasional kiss between rounds.

\------

Daisy was almost asleep, when she heard a crash from downstairs. Slowly she got out of bed, and put her slippers on. The door to her room was ajar, light coming in from the hallway. She pushed open the door, and started to go downstairs, JB at her heels.

When she got to the entrance to the sitting room, she was startled. The sofa moved out of place, one of the pillows burst, the cotton coming out. The bookshelf was knocked over, and the fort they had built was collapsed.

It looked as if the place had been ransacked.

“Eggsy?” She said in a small voice.

Both Harry and Eggsy whipped around, noticing her stand in the doorway. Harry looked startled, and Eggsy was visibly embarrassed.

“Hey, Dais, you ok? Did we wake you? I’m sorry, flower, it’s all good, yeah?” He crouched down in front of her, checking to make sure she was alright.

“Are you and Harry fighting?” She was worried at the idea. Her brother and Harry always looked so happy, and she didn’t want them to yell and fight at all.

“It’s just play-fighting, luv. Wanted to see who was stronger. I think it’s me, what do you think?” He grinned at her, and picked her up, carrying her over to Harry, who cupped her cheek, and kissed her forehead.

“Ok…”

“I’m sorry we startled you, princess. But there is nothing to worry about, I promise you. I’ll just quickly teach your brother a lesson, and then we’ll go to bed ourselves.” His smile was soft, and it made her feel better to see the two of them smiling again.

Eggsy carried her back towards the stairs, when Daisy asked him to stop. “I’ll get a glass of water first.” The younger man turned again, but Daisy was almost six now, and decided she was old enough to get it herself.

“You sure, Dais?”

“Yup! I can get it all by myself.”

“Alright then, flower. And off to bed, after, ok?” Carefully, Eggsy lowered her to the floor, and kissed her on the top of the head, before he went back to the sitting room.

“Yup!” Daisy walked back to the kitchen, JB following her, in search of more scraps. She got one of her glasses, which were kept in the drawer, so she could reach them without Harry or Eggsy, and went to the sink. She stood in the kitchen for a few moments, drinking, and listened to her brother and Harry, as they were rearranging the furniture in the sitting room.

She left the glass in the sink, and as she walked past the dining room table she saw the cookie tin, which now only had one biscuit left in it. Eggsy and Harry had frightened her earlier, and if she needed a sweet to feel better, well that was only fair. She grabbed the biscuit, and walked back up to her room.

 


End file.
